


[M4M] [Script Offer] Uhm…you’re what? [Friends to Lovers] [Roommates] [Jealousy] [Arguing] [Coming Out] [Realization] [Confession] [Straight to gay] [L-bombs] [First time with a man] [Blowjob] [Anal]

by Anona_Moosey



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anona_Moosey/pseuds/Anona_Moosey
Summary: You get home from hanging out with a friend, and your roommate seems to be upset about something. He gets mad, thinking your friend is really your girlfriend. What he doesn’t know is that you’re gayer than a three dollar bill. Why did he get so mad, you may ask? Well, that’s a question you’d both like an answer to.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	[M4M] [Script Offer] Uhm…you’re what? [Friends to Lovers] [Roommates] [Jealousy] [Arguing] [Coming Out] [Realization] [Confession] [Straight to gay] [L-bombs] [First time with a man] [Blowjob] [Anal]

(hums to self)

  
  


(noticeably upset) Hey. You’re home late.

  
  


Yeah, just thought I’d stay up for you. Snacking on some leftovers, watching reruns.

  
  


I know I didn’t need to. I just figured I’d stay up. You’re loud when you get home. Just thought I’d stay up instead of having you wake me up in the middle of the night.

  
  


So, where have you been all night?

  
  


(somewhat quieter) Oh, you were at her place?

  
  


(muttering to self) Of course you were.

  
  


(passive aggressive tone of voice) Hmm? No, there’s no problem. No problem at all. Glad you have so much fun with her.

  
  


(defensive) I’m not acting bitchy. I just happen to notice you two have been hanging out a lot lately, that’s all.

  
  


Did I say there was a problem with it?

  
  


I’m not trying to be a douche here.

  
  


(sarcastic, louder) I don’t have a problem with her, why would you think that? It’s not like you spend, like, 99% of your time with her or anything.

  
  


I’m not trying to control who you hang out with! I’m just saying, ever since you two started hanging out, you’re barely home. 

  
  


So? I make an extra serving for dinner every night, which you never eat, making me either throw it out or eat it the next night. I’ve been doing all the chores around here and there hasn’t been a single ‘thank you’ or ‘sorry’ to leave your mouth.

  
  


Are you going to tell me I’m wrong?

  
  


(even more angry) I never said that I’m the only friend you’re allowed to have! God, stop putting words in my mouth!

  
  


(trying to calm down) Listen, I’m just saying, you should’ve just told me you were seeing each other instead of hiding it from me. We're, like, best friends. We’ve known each other for years. I’m always straight forward with you if I start seeing someone. I would just like the same amount of consideration in return.

  
  


What are you talking about? Of course you’re seeing each other. Why else would you be hanging around her so often? I know you’ve been hooking up at her place because you didn’t want me to know, but…

  
  


(sighs)

  
  


(trying to be supportive) I know I’ve been acting like a dick. I haven’t exactly been her biggest fan. But if you really like her, just tell me, and I can try my best to get over it. Your friendship is that important to me.

  
  


So, you don’t have to-

  
  


(gets cut off)

  
  


Wait…what? Not sure I heard you right just then.

  
  


(very confused) Uhm…you’re what?

  
  


What?

  
  


You’re…you’re gay?

  
  


Uhm…wow.

  
  


(nervous chuckle)

  
  


(whispers to self) Wow, I was way off base with that one.

  
  


(slightly chuckles) Uhm, okay, wow! You’re gay!

  
  


(slightly astonished) What? Of course I don’t mind! Dude, like I said, your friendship is important to me. Who you like or don’t like won’t change that.

  
  


Okay, sit next to me.

  
  


How long have known? 

  
  


Your whole life, huh?

  
  


Of course man. I’m totally fine with it.

  
  


So you two were really just friends?

  
  


(laughs) Oh, she found out you were gay? 

  
  


Ohhh, so since she was the only one to know, she was the only one you could talk to about it.

  
  


Alright. I get it.

  
  


But, you know, I don’t have a problem with you talking about that kind of stuff with me. I mean, I’ve gushed about girls to you for years now and you put up with it. Sure, I didn’t know you were gay, but still. You put up with it, so can I.

  
  


(supportive, uplifting) You don’t have to hide anything from me. I don’t want you to feel like you have to.

  
  


Huh? Yeah, tell me! Whatever it is, I’ll listen.

  
  


Oh, there’s a specific guy you would like talking about?

  
  


(very slightly irritated) Well, uh, whoever it is, he’s a lucky guy. Do I know him?

  
  


I do. Okay. Can I take any guesses?

  
  


Alright, is it (random guy name)?

  
  


No. Well alright, is it (another random guy name)?

  
  


Well, I’m out of guesses. Just tell me who, I promise I won’t tell.

  
  


I promise! I won’t judge you.

  
  


Huh?

  
  


(astonished) Uhm…you’re what? 

  
  


You’re…in love? With me? 

  
  


(silence for awhile)

  
  


(burst of laughter)

  
  


(while laughing) I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you I just-

  
  


(more laughing)

  
  


(laughing dies down)

  
  


I’m sorry about that, it’s just, I think it's funny that I thought you were sleeping with some chick this whole time. I was so wrong.

  
  


(more small laughs)

So, how long? How long have you felt this way?

  
  


You only realized it a few months ago?

  
  


Is that another reason you haven’t been home lately? You didn’t want things to be awkward?

  
  


Wow. 

  
  


(silence for awhile)

  
  


Hmm? Oh, no, I’m not upset about anything, I just-

  
  


(thoughtful) I think I just realized something.

  
  


I don’t…I don’t think I was really mad about being stuck with all the chores and stuff around the house.

  
  


Don’t get me wrong, it fucking sucked, but I don’t think that was the main thing I was mad about.

  
  


I think…I think I might’ve been…jealous.

  
  


Yeah, jealous. 

  
  


I would picture what you would be doing with her at her place and just see red. I would get angry at the fact you spent most of your time with her and not me.

  
  


And I was so relieved to find out you weren’t screwing her. All the tension practically left my entire body.

  
  


And then you said you liked a certain guy and felt angry all over again.

  
  


And then you said the guy was me and the tension went away. Again.

  
  


The only explanation I can think of…is that I feel the same way.

  
  


I think I…love you too.

  
  


(laughing) Wow. This is not what I pictured tonight looking like. I expected to wait for you to get home, hold my anger in, and go to bed angry like I have been for weeks now.

  
  


I didn’t expect you to admit your feelings for me. And I certainly didn’t expect to admit my feelings. Feelings I didn’t even realize I had until now.

  
  


(slight laugh) So…what do we do now?

  
  


You’re the first guy I ever felt this way about. Forget guy, first person I ever felt this way about.

  
  


(soft voice, leaning in) You’re right. This is usually the part where people kiss. So I guess we should start with that.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


You’re really good at that.

  
  


(kissing continues)

  
  


(pulling away) Can we take our shirts off? It’s far too warm here.

  
  


(taking off shirts)

  
  


(goes back to kissing)

  
  


(continues until cut off)

  
  


Huh? You want me to lean back on the couch?

  
  


Okay.

  
  


(kissing)

  
  


(moans slightly then pulls away from nervousness)

  
  


Wait. Hold on a second.

  
  


Before we go any further I want to say something.

  
  


(nervous) Listen, I’ve only ever been with women before. I want to do more with you, but I’m afraid I won’t…be good.

  
  


I don’t know, knowing me, I’ll screw it up somehow.

  
  


Okay, let’s just start out slow for now. Then, you can guide me through it.

  
  


(back to kissing)

  
  


(moans)

  
  


Keep grinding your hips.

  
  


(kissing)

  
  


(moaning)

  
  


Your lips feel good around my neck.

  
  


(whimpers, sounds of pleasure)

  
  


Yeah, you can kiss further down.

  
  


(moaning)

  
  


Sure, you can take off my pants. Here, let me help.

  
  


(takes off pants)

  
  


(slight laugh) Yeah. I usually go commando when I’m in my pajamas.

  
  


(moaning) Oh please, yes. Suck it. Please.

  
  


(proceeds to get blowjob)

  
  


Oh, fuck! Your mouth feels so good.

  
  


(proceeds, feel free to improv)

  
  


(pulling away)

  
  


Wait, wait, stop. You’ll make me cum if you keep doing that.

  
  


Come back up here.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


Do you want to take your pants off too?

  
  


(pants and underwear are removed)

  
  


Wow.

  
  


You are so handsome.

  
  


(laughs) Sorry! I guess I’m getting a little mushy. I just…I can’t believe this is real right now.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


(slight whisper) My heart is beating like crazy. I can’t believe we’re really doing this.

  
  


Okay, you’re going to have to lead here. 

  
  


(moans)

  
  


Yeah, just grind your ass against my cock.

  
  


(moaning)

  
  


(kissing)

  
  


I’m ready if you are.

  
  


(gasps)

  
  


Fuck, fuck!

  
  


(moaning)

  
  


Oh, fuck! You just sank onto my cock, fuck!

  
  


Oh, you’re so fucking tight. Tighter than any pussy I’ve ever had.

  
  


(sex ensues until climax, improv)

  
  


(panting due to climax)

  
  


(whispering) Was that okay? Was that good for you?

  
  


(sigh of relief) Good. Because it was fucking fantastic on my end.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


I love you. It took me awhile to realize, but I do. I really, really do.


End file.
